Suposiciones
by ClownDoll
Summary: Un tarde de verano el castaño sigue ese camino que conoce de memoria hacia la casa donde había compartido felices recuerdos junto a la persona, que alguna vez había sido su novio... Un saludo frío, junto a esos sentimientos reprimidos del moreno lo volvían a alejar, hasta que decidió dejar de lado las suposiciones y abriendo sus manos a la posibilidades... Buscó otra oportunidad.


Saludos nuevamente a todos quienes pasan por aquí. Ahora vengo con un nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando hace un tiempo. Es una idea en la que quise trabaja para Haikyuu!

Obviamente sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi.

Disfruten.

 **Suposiciones**

 **(Oikawa Tooru x Iwaizumi Hajime)**

Era un día normal, donde el sol resplandece y pareciera que todo puede salir bien. Sin embargo, no para todos es así. Lo que para unos puede ser un día perfecto, para otros podría ser un día terrible.

Es lo que pensaba ese castaño, que caminaba lentamente por las calles, observando cada detalle; como si nunca las hubiera visto.

Pero no. Las conocía muy bien. Ese camino lo conocía de memoria, pues lo había recorrido incontables veces.

El camino en sí, no era largo; pero por primera vez en su vida, se le había hecho eterno.

Se detuvo frente al portal de aquella casa. Sí, aquella casa donde había vivido los momentos que, a su parecer, fueron los más felices.

Un poco temeroso, tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien contestara. Hasta que escuchó por el intercomunicador una voz familiar, la cual preguntaba de quién se trataba.

''Soy yo'' dijo el castaño, como era su costumbre cuando se anunciaba; pues sabía que, al otro lado, reconocerían su voz.

Un sonido eléctrico se escuchó y la cerca metálica se abrió automáticamente. Esto sí había sido nuevo, pues antes lo recibían personalmente; pero sabía que eso ya no pasaría.

Ingresó a la propiedad y caminó por el jardín, apreciando las flores que crecían hermosas como ''siempre''.

Llegó frente a la puerta y se quedó de pie hasta que se abrió y apareció frente a él, aquel moreno de ojos verdes que hasta hace un año atrás llamaba novio.

-Oikawa…- Dijo el moreno, sin disimular su sorpresa.

-Hola Iwaizumi- Saludó el castaño, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Había sido el saludo más frío que ambos habían tenido, y no era para menos… Ese día, hace un año la relación que habían tenido se dio por terminada.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó el moreno, tratando de mantenerse firme frente al castaño.

-Quería verte…esto…- No supo como continuar la oración. El nerviosismo le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Pero no tuvo que hablar, ya que el moreno pudo ver sus intenciones en un detalle en las manos del castaño. Lo miró con duda, pero después de pensarlo un momento, lo invitó a pasar.

Agradeció la invitación e ingresó después del dueño de casa, quien le ofreció unas zapatillas de descanso.

Se sentía extraño. Antes él podía tomarlas y entrar como si de su casa se tratase. Pero no, ahora solo se presentaba como una visita más entre todas las que aparecían en esa casa; quienes entran tímidamente mientras piden permiso para entrar.

Siguió al moreno, por el pasillo. Observó la escalera que daba al segundo piso; más específicamente, al dormitorio donde habían vivido incontables momentos de íntima complicidad. Pero esos recuerdos quedarían sellados en esa habitación que mantenía su puerta cerrada bajo llave. Sí, los recuerdos no deberían volver a ellos; ahora mucho menos.

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba en el rincón, donde podía observar toda la sala de estar; mientras el moreno se sentaba en el sofá que estaba frente a él.

El castaño observó la habitación, como si buscara algún detalle que hubiera cambiado. Pero todo permanecía igual a como lo vio por última vez. Salvo la mirada seria del moreno que lo observaba fijamente.

Él sabía que Iwaizumi siempre había tenido esa expresión, pero era una de las cosas que nunca admitiría que amaba de él. Sin embargo, esta mirada no solamente era seria. Esta era mucho más fría que todas las miradas que le había dedicado antes. Sintió ese frío, pero no se sintió intimidado por él. Es más, trató de permanecer calmado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo está igual. Nada ha cambiado- Se atrevió a decir para romper el hielo.

-Eres libre de creerlo- Fue lo único que respondió.

-¿Qué ha cambiado para ti?- Preguntó. No quería que la conversación terminara con solo dos frases.

-Si dijera que nada, estaría mintiendo- Dijo el moreno- Las cosas no siempre se mantienen igual, Oikawa.

-…Nadie se baña dos veces en un mismo río ¿No?

-Exacto.

Las cosas se veían exactamente igual a como estaban hace más de un año. Sin embargo, ambos entendían que las cosas no eran las mismas.

Oikawa no quería mantener esa conversación tan monótona y fría, que parecía no llevar a nada. Sabía que si ambos habían cortado con esa relación, había sido por mutuo acuerdo, y así se quedaría.

Fue por eso que prefirió buscar otros temas, demasiados triviales para él; pero era mejor a amargarse los corazones con recuerdos del pasado.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la universidad?- Preguntó cambiando el sentido de la conversación.

El moreno suspiró un poco resignado a esta situación. Sabía que Oikawa le había pedido que siguieran en contacto, al menos como amigos; petición a la que no se pudo negar. Sabía también que, cuando la situación se tornaba tensa, Oikawa prefería desviar la conversación hacia otros temas.

-Bastante bien, en realidad- Respondió- No pensaba que podría acostumbrarme al ritmo de la universidad tan fácilmente.

-Eso pasa porque te subestimas mucho- Continuó- Siempre has sido ordenado. Eso obviamente te ayudaría a enfrentar tu primer año.

-Podría decirse que sí…- Se pasó la mano por el cuello- Oikawa…

-Dime.

-¿A qué viniste exactamente?

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte? Que cruel eres- Dijo el castaño, haciendo un puchero- Y eso que te traía un presente.

-No tenías que…

-Oh, claro que sí tenía- Dijo, poniéndose de pie- El que hayamos terminado no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de tu cumpleaños.

-Ok….-Dijo un poco resignado.

El silencio volvió a ellos, pero no por mucho. El castaño no permitiría que el silencio reinara en ese momento y lugar. Tomó el paquete que había cargado consigo y se lo entregó.

-Ten…feliz cumpleaños

-Gra-Gracias- Dijo un poco sorprendido; pues ese paquete fue lo que vio y le llevó a invitar a Oikawa a entrar.

Recibió el paquete y solo por un segundo sus dedos de rozaron, para luego separarse. Fue solamente un segundo, sin embargo pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese preciso momento para ambos. El moreno observó al castaño que había desviado la mirada hacia cualquier lugar, evitando el contacto visual con él, mientras su cara enrojecía violentamente.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Fue la primera vez desde que llegó a esa casa, que perdía la compostura dejando que sus sentimientos se delataran por si solos. Pero pensó que de alguna forma no le molestaba; puesto que siempre había sido el único que había podido ver al castaño poniendo esas expresiones tan sinceras y que de alguna forma, lo hacían ver adorable a sus ojos. Eso fue lo que pensó, pero que nunca admitiría ese día.

Y se dio cuenta que el tenerlo frente a él había sido fácil de enfrentar, pero el contacto entre ellos hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara espontáneamente.

''El cuerpo tiene memoria'' había escuchado, y entonces supo que, por mucho que Oikawa hubiera tratado de permanecer tranquilo ante él, el simple contacto de sus dedos le hizo estremecer, así como lo hacía tiempo atrás, cuando sucumbía ante el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel…

Sus pensamientos se estaban hundiendo en los recuerdos, cuando la voz de Oikawa le dijo ''Deberías abrirlo'', aun sin mirarlo…recorriendo nuevamente la habitación con sus ojos…ojos que se detuvieron en un detalle que permanecía estático sobre el esquinero que se encontraba en el rincón contrario.

Se puso de pie mientras el moreno se dedicó a abrir su regalo, el cual resultó ser un libro de arquitectura internacional, ideal para lo que estaba estudiando.

Miró al castaño que permanecía de espaldas a él, frente al esquinero con un portarretrato en sus manos.

-Gracias Oikawa- Dijo, tratando de retomar la conversación- esto me será útil.

-Ya creo que sí, de otra forma no lo habría escogido para ti- Dijo, con la vista fija en el portarretrato.

-Oikawa…

-Hanamaki me había dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien - Dijo mientras observaba la fotografía donde aparecía el moreno junto al antiguo setter de Karasuno, aquel peliplateado que describía como un chico refrescante- La verdad… no quería creerle.

-Oikawa…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Alrededor de dos meses.

-Ya veo…

-Oikawa…esto…

-Se ven bien… ambos.

-Gracias.

…

-…Es una pena que no lo ames.

Esa última frase quedó en el aire y el moreno se tensó en el acto. Observaba al castaño que parecía analizarlo, aún dándole la espalda.

Quiso decir algo, defender su relación con el otro chico. Pero no hubo necesidad, pues el mismo Oikawa fue quien continuó hablando.

-Lo siento… no me corresponde a mí decir lo que deberías sentir.

-…Solo dices lo que piensas, como antes.

-Sí…como antes…- soltó un pequeño suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno- … Así mismo como cuando te dije que eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras o estar con quién quisieras.

-Sí…

-Discúlpame, Iwaizumi- Dijo, mientras dejaba el portarretrato en su lugar- Porque aún después de lo que dije ese día, no puedo evitar sentirme celoso.

Se quedó de pie unos segundos frente al portarretrato, tratando de controlar su propio torbellino mental. Mientras se debatía si ese silencio por parte del moreno era bueno o no para él.

Por el otro lado, el moreno no sabía cómo responder a ese ataque de sinceridad por parte de castaño. Y se cuestionó si acaso le pediría que terminara con su pareja para volver con él.

Pero no llegó a sus oídos lo que creyó que podría escuchar. En lugar de eso, escuchó una suave risita por parte del castaño, la cual se ahogó en un nuevo suspiro.

-Disculpa por hacerte pasar este mal rato- dijo al fin, mientras volteaba para quedar frente al moreno- De verdad pensé que podría venir y hacer como si no me importara el que estuvieras saliendo con alguien más.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, la cual parecía una mueca donde se reflejaba la lucha mental del castaño, por no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Por todo esto-dijo el moreno- Parece ser que él único que no ha podido estar bien con esta situación eres tú.

-¿Acaso lo dices porque tú tienes pareja y yo he preferido estar solo?- Preguntó con una expresión seria.

-Sí

-No te preocupes por esos detalles- Dijo, queriendo desviar el tema- Cada quien ve cómo enfrentar las separaciones. Puede que tú hubieras preferido estar con alguien más. Pero en mi caso…

-En tu caso ¿qué?

-No me siento listo para estar con nadie. Así que mejor estar solo, en lugar de estar con alguien con el riesgo de lastimarlo.

-Vaya ¿Quién diría que Oikawa Tooru tendría consideración por otra persona?-Dijo con un deje de humor en su voz.

-¡Qué cruel eres Iwa-chan!- exclamó en respuesta, con un puchero en el rostro.

Después de eso, ambos rieron; olvidando un poco la tensión que había reinado en esa habitación minutos atrás.

El moreno no lo diría en voz alta, pero asumía (muy en el fondo) que extrañaba oír al Castaño llamarlo ''Iwa-chan''. Pero esa sería una de las últimas veces que lo escucharía por parte de Oikawa. O al menos, eso era lo que creía.

Cuando cesó la risa y volvió el silencio, este se cortó casi de inmediato, con el sonido del teléfono del moreno. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y pudo ver que se trataba de su novio que lo llamaba.

-Será mejor que contestes. Puede ser importante.

El moreno asintió y vio al castaño acercarse al sillón del rincón y tomar sus cosas; e ignorando el sonido del celular se puso de pie.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio?- respondió el castaño- De seguro querrá estar contigo también y celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Pero no tienes que irte solo por eso.

-¡Por favor, Hajime!- Dijo el castaño, con seriedad- Sabes que cuando sales con alguien, solo quieres estar con esa persona y disfrutar de momentos como este. Ambos somos consientes de eso.

-Si…

-A mí no me corresponde quitarle ese privilegio a Sugawara… Lo siento, pero es un hecho que mi presencia en este momento está de más… No puedo ser tan egoísta.

-Oikawa.

-No te disculpes… ya te lo dije.

El moreno baja la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior, sintiendo como las palabras se negaban a salir.

Sintió una mano de Oikawa sobre su hombro, y se vio obligado a levantar la mirada y enfrentarlo.

-Parece ser que, a pesar de todo, no soy yo el que la está pasando peor.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, analizándolo silenciosamente; adentrándose en lo más profundo de su ser.

Definitivamente no era bueno enfrentar a alguien que te conocía casi tan bien como uno mismo.

Sabía que él lo sabía.

Así como lo había dicho. Estaba con alguien que no amaba… Estaba con alguien que no amaba solo para forzarse a olvidar la frustración de haber dejado ir a Oikawa hace un año.

Ese día, mientras celebraban los 18 años del moreno, Oikawa le comunicó que le ofrecían una beca completa para asistir a la Tokai, en la sede de Kanagawa. Iwaizumi, quien se quedaría en Miyagi, sintió el temor ante lo que les esperaba: Una relación a distancia era lo último que quería para ellos.

Oikawa lo sabía y por eso no dijo nada cuando Iwaizumi le dijo que lo mejor era terminar. No dijo nada y se mordió la lengua para no rogarle para lo intentaran siquiera.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada… solo se rindieron ante las circunstancias.

Los meses que siguieron, y después de terminar su último torneo; se distanciaron poco a poco. Dejando que cada quien siguiera su vida a su modo.

El día de la graduación Oikawa no se presentó. Iwaizumi se enteraría después, que el castaño había partido a Kanagawa dos días antes de la ceremonia.

Y entonces pensó que las cosas entre ellos habían terminado por completo y decidió seguir adelante. Entró a la Universidad de Tohoku y se encontró con Sugawara Koushi, quien estudiaría lo mismo que él.

Después de un par de meses, mientras preparaban un modelo a escala del Palacio de Westminster; en medio de su distracción se cortó la palma de la mano con un cuchillo cartonero, y el peliplateado se encargó de limpiar su herida y ver que quedara bien vendada para evitar infecciones.

''Siempre tan atento'', fue lo pensó en ese momento. Pero luego esa idea se esfumó súbitamente cuando el peliplateado rompió la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus bocas. Un beso suave y delicado, que no se sentía mal.

Se dejó besar por él y entrelazó los dedos con los del peliplateado, ignorando la presión sobre la herida. Como una especie de metáfora, que le decía que el amor podría quitarle el dolor de su vida.

Después de eso, empezaron a salir de forma espontánea y sin tantos rodeos; dejando que la compañía del otro llenara su corazón.

Y así parecía ser. Parecía que la alegría volvía a su vida. Pero no, todo era una ilusión que él mismo había creado para sí mismo.

Eso lo descubrió un día, mientras revisaba fotografías de edificaciones en internet. Pasado unos minutos, se dio un tiempo para descansar, y después de ver en las redes sociales, encontró un álbum de fotografías de Hanamaki donde aparecía recorriendo la región de Kanto. Y entre esas fotografías, encontró algunas donde aparecía Oikawa.

Solo se trataba de 4 fotos, pero no menos importantes. En ellas aparecía luciendo el uniforme del club de voleibol de su universidad, entrenando con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Pero hubo una en particular que le llamó la atención. Parecía ser una foto tomada sin que se diera cuenta: En ella aparecía dando la espalda a la cámara, luciendo la camiseta con el número 14; mientras hablaba con uno de sus compañeros. Se veía tranquilo, como si nada en el mundo lo pudiera perturbar.

Observó esa foto por minutos, y por un momento se sintió dentro de ella. Lo observaba a la distancia, y por mucho que estirara los brazos, no podía alcanzarlo.

Ese día lloró en silencio ante la verdad que se había negado por meses. No lograba nada estando con alguien más… No, cuando aún estaba enamorado de Oikawa.

Aun cuando se suponía que lo mejor había sido separarse.

Aun cuando se había acostumbrado a decir que se sentía bien.

Aun cuando el pasado no debía pesar como lo hacía.

Aun cuando ya no debía sentir nada por él… le dolía saber que aun así, nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Pero la vida debe continuar… Esa había sido su decisión.

Pero esa decisión se le devolvió cuando vio al castaño, un año después, fuera de su casa con un regalo de cumpleaños.

Quiso fingir que todo estaba bien. Pero podía notar que no era el único afectado. El castaño no se preocupaba de ocultar sus propios sentimientos, asumiendo sus celos al ver esa foto que se había tomado junto a Sugawara, hacia apenas unas semanas atrás.

Tampoco se preocupó al descubrirlo y dejarlo vulnerable frente a él.

Y tampoco se preocupó al besarle la mejilla, mientras le deseaba lo mejor. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Lo vio abrir la puerta y salir sin decir nada más. Igual que hace un año.

Y pensó que la vida era tan irónica, y que por mucho que él hubiera tomado la decisión de separarse, era él a quien más le dolía. Por mucho que tratara de seguir con otra persona, esta no llenaba el vacío que Oikawa dejó…No, que él mismo permitió que se formara en su corazón. Porque fue él quien lo alejó, sin abrirse paso a las infinitas posibilidades que existían para ellos.

Pero ¿Y si esta era una de esas posibilidades que se le presentó de forma tardía?

El teléfono sonó una vez más y esta vez contestó.

El peliplateado le preguntaba cómo estaba y qué haría ese día. Pero él, mirando a la puerta y, soltando un suspiro, solo se atrevió a decir: ''Abrir mis manos a las posibilidades…''

Cortó la llamada y salió hacia el jardín. Oikawa estaba de espaldas a él, con las manos apoyadas en el portón de la entrada, sin salir aún.

-Oikawa.

El castaño se crispó al escucharlo, pero no volteó. Permaneció donde estaba sin moverse, pero el sonido de un sollozo fue respuesta suficiente para que el moreno comprendiera lo que pasaba.

-I-Iwa-chan…o-olvidé que la cerca se abre desde adentro- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento, debí abrirla para ti- Dijo el moreno, observando la espalda del castaño, que parecía perder la firmeza que tenía al comienzo.

-Supongo que eso pasa por querer salir tan apresurado.

-Puede ser…- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar- La vida está llena de suposiciones.

-Si… tienes razón- Sollozó de nuevo.

-Se supone que las cosas serían diferentes- Dijo ya cerca del castaño- pero me equivoqué.

-¿Te equivocaste?

-Sí, por completo… Después de todo, solo son suposiciones.

Puso una mano en su espalda y podía sentir como temblaba. Podía sentir también los latidos del castaño, apresurados como él mismo.

-Tooru…

Lo sostuvo de un brazo y lo hizo girar para que quedaran frente a frente. Pero el castaño se resistía a que lo viera en ese estado, por lo que tuvo que tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Iwa-chan…- Dijo sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – Dijo arrugando la nariz tratando de contener un nuevo sollozo.

-Por todo… por rendirme contigo hace un año. Por haber dejado que te fueras sin hacer nada. Por tratar de olvidarte aun cuando era imposible.

Lo soltó y se miraron fijamente por unos minutos. El castaño ya no lo analizaba como antes. Ahora solo lo miraba lleno de temores y dudas; pero con la esperanza detrás de todo.

-Entonces…

Dudó por un momento y luego acercó sus manos a las del moreno, viendo como él le acercaba sus manos también y dejaba abiertas frente al castaño. Pudo ver la cicatriz que se extendía por toda la palma y que no se confundía de las otras líneas que se podían apreciar en la zurda del moreno.

Tomó su mano y deslizó los dedos sobre la cicatriz, como acariciándola.

-¿Duele?

-Ya no.

-Pero seguirá ahí ¿Cierto?

-Sí, dudo que desaparezca. Pero creo que no importa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, de alguna forma, me recuerda el error que cometí.

-Pero no fuiste solo tú. Ambos somos responsables.

-Oikawa.

-Yo tampoco dije nada ese día para evitar que las cosas terminaran así. Simplemente me rendí ante ti y preferí huir. Lo siento.

-…Es curioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No podemos ser egoístas con otros, pero somos egoístas con nosotros mismos.

-No queremos lastimar a nadie, pero terminamos lastimándonos mutuamente.

-Si…

-Somos un par de idiotas.

-Siempre lo hemos sido. De otra forma no nos hubiéramos enamorado.

-Jejeje…tienes razón.

El silencio llegó nuevamente, pero no era un silencio incómodo. La conversación se había pausado unos minutos, y ambos habían terminado por romper la distancia entre ellos.

Iwaizumi observaba a Oikawa, quien mantenía su frente pegada a la suya. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las marcas de las lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas, pero con la respiración más tranquila que nunca.

En ese momento se respiraba paz entre ellos, pero sobre todo, amor. El amor que ambos se habían negado, pero que ahora aceptaban nuevamente.

-Iwa-chan…- Dijo el castaño, aún pegado a él, con los ojos cerrados.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo amarte?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Solo responde.

-¿Y dejarás de amarme si te digo que no?

-Nunca…primero me tendrían que arrancar el corazón.

-Eso suena un poco exagerado.

-No importa. Porque es la verdad.

-Entonces ¿Está bien para ti amar a alguien como yo?

-¿Por qué lo dices así?

-Porque fui yo quien decidió terminar hace un año.

-Lo sé. Pero no importa- Abre los ojos para ver los del moreno.

-Oikawa…

-¿Me amas?-Dice mirándolo fijamente.

-…-Suspira y sonríe.

-¿Iwa-chan?

-Te amo Oikawa. Demasiado, que llega a doler.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para aliviar ese dolor?

-Solo… No me dejes otra vez.

-De acuerdo- Sonríe- Y tú no me dejes ir tampoco.

-Nunca.

…

Las posibilidades siempre habían estado ahí, esperando porque ellos las tomaran. Dejando las suposiciones de lado y permitiendo que los temores desaparecieran; abriendo paso a lo que siempre habían sentido.

Sus manos se mantuvieron aferradas con más fuerza que nunca, pensando que sin importar lo que les deparara el futuro, si lo enfrentaban juntos; lo demás no importaría.

La promesa de permanecer juntos quedó sellada entre ellos esa tarde de verano, cuando se cumplía un año de haberse separado.

Oikawa volvió a Kanagawa tres días después, pero con la promesa de volver siempre hacia Iwaizumi, quien decidió esperarlo en Miyagi; y pensando que también podía ser él quien volviera hacía Oikawa. Porque sabía que, sin importar el tiempo y el espacio; lo estaría esperando siempre.

La cicatriz en la mano de Iwaizumi nunca desapareció, pero si fue tornándose más suave, al punto de confundirse entre las líneas de su mano. Pero sabía que sería una marca especial, ya que se marcaba cerca de su línea de vida, y pensaba que esta representaba el camino que había recorrido alguna vez con Oikawa, y el que seguiría recorriendo siempre con él a su lado.

Y no quiso pensar en lo que pasaría más adelante… Después de todo, y así como había dicho alguna vez…Solo son suposiciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vida está llena de suposiciones. Lo importante es que tengamos claro que no son verdades absolutas y que nos atrevamos a apostar a veces por algo a lo que tememos.

La idea de esta historia me llegó un día, mientras escuchaba ''Se supone'', de Luis Fonsi, en la cual se habla de un reencuentro entre una pareja después del término de su relación.

En un comienzo pensaba en dejarlo con un final en el que Oikawa renunciaba a Iwaizumi y lo dejaba junto a Sugawara, aunque ambos aún se amaban.

Pero me pidieron un final feliz para ellos, así que ahí lo tienen. Si no fue de su agrado, pido disculpas. Pero si lo fue, espero aunque sea un comentario.

Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
